Arashikaze Azami
Arashikaze Azami (嵐風 あざみ Arashikaze Azami) is a OC for the season [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure]. ''She is the daughter of the Arashikaze Family a wealthy family that lives in Kibougahana with her father and two older sisters. Her alter ego is '''Cure Storm' (キュア ストーム Kyua Sutōmu). Her catchphrase is "Now, my storm will cleanse you of your sins!" '(今, 私の嵐があなたの罪のあなたを清めます！''Ima, watashi no arashi ga anata no tsumi no anata o kiyomemasu!).omi History '''Her heartflower is stolen Tsubomi and Erika meet Azami in the library there Azami sat and read a book as flowers. This captures Tsubomi`s interest, but when she asked Azami if she likes flowers, Azami becomes cold and annoyed. Appearance Personality At first, Azami was shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling herself 'a devil in human form'. Being extremely intelligent, she is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics she finds interesting which she reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms her until she knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of other things. After finding out everything there is to know about the topic at hand, she would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Being apathetic and having little experience in interacting with people, Azami is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around her with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. But Really,Azami wants to understand human relationship, as shown by Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki have fun together and Azami shows sings of jealousy. Relationship Family * [[Arashikaze Azuma|'Arashikaze Azuma']]' '- Azami's father. * [[Arashikaze Ayame|'Arashikaze Ayame']] - Azami's eldest sister. * [[Arashikaze Shion|'Arashikaze Shion']]' '- Azami's elder sister. Friends * [[Sakurai Akina|'Sakurai Akina']]' '- Azami's childhood friend''' ' *'Corsage '- Azami's fairy partner.' ' Cure Storm '"The flower dancing in the violent wind, Cure Storm!"' 粗暴の風に舞う 一輪の花、キュア ストーム! ''Sobō no kaze ni mau ichirin no hana, Kyua Sutōmu! Cure Storm (キュア ストーム Kyua Sutōmu) is Azami's Pretty Cure alter ego which gains when she tries to protect ''Corsage'' from the Desert Apostles. She transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!". Her powers are related to the wind and green camellias. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Green Forte Wave' (グリーンフォルテウェイブ Gurīn Forute U~eibu) - The finishing attack that Storm uses to purify a Desertrian. *'Floral Power Fortissimo' (フローラルパワーフォルテッモ Furōraru Pawā Forutesshimo) -The other finishing attack that Storm uses to purify a Desertrian. |-|Sub-attacks= * Storm Twister (ストームツイスター Sutōmu Tsuisutā) - One of Cure Storm's secondary attacks. She draws a green circle before it starts spinning sending a tunnel of wind along with green lily petals at the opponent. *'Storm Impact' (ストームインパクト Sutōmu Inpakuto - Cure Storm concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; light green light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. *'Storm Pirouette' (ストームピルエット Sutōmu Piruetto) - One of Cure Storm's secondary attacks. Storm stands of one leg and begins to twirl. As she twirls faster green colored winds begin to surround her. Etymology Arashikaze (嵐風) Arashi (嵐) meaning "storm" an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Storm, and Kaze (風) meaning "wind" a reference to her powers of winds. Together they mean "Stormy Winds" Azami (あざみ) comes from the kanji (薊) which literally means "thistle". Which fits with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Also, as her Heart Flower is shown to be a thistle, that meaning fits best. Cure Storm - means a violent disturbance of the atmosphere with strong winds. Songs Azami's voice actress, Aoi Yūki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Winds of Mercy' *'Emerald Spring' *'Cyclone Rhapsody' Trivia Links Category:NightSkyCures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:YozoraNozomiCures Category:NightSkyNetwork Category:NightSkyStudios Category:Pretty Cure Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure OC Category:Green Cures Category:Cures